A True Queen of Narnia
by AHumbleAuthor
Summary: Set in the Golden Age. Reviews are appreciated. Rated T because I'm a bit paranoid, and you never know what the future may bring. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Please just try the first chapter. Thank you. Note: I do NOT own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1

**England, 1940**

"Philippa Dean!" Ms. Blackstone slammed the ruler on Pippa's desk, making her jump. Pippa looked up from her book into the cold brown eyes of her instructor.

"Y-yes Ms. Blackstone?" Pippa replied quietly. The older woman held out her hand. Pippa reluctantly closed the book she had been hiding in her lap and handed it over to Ms. Blackstone, who took it with fierceness.

"Kindly pay attention for the remained of class. You may collect this afterward."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ms. Blackstone walked back up to the blackboard and, after carelessly depositing the book on her desk, began to write another problem. Pippa tried not to moan allowed as she copied it. She continued to copy problems for the next forty-five minutes, paying close attention to the lesson, although her mind was tempted to stray several times. The last problem the instructor copied on the board made Pippa want to groan with misery.

"6x multiplied by 9y equals 18." Ms. Blackstone read aloud as she faced her class. "Who will solve it?" No one volunteered. Only a fool would. Pippa looked down and pretended to be copying the problem.

"Philippa Dean."

Pippa looked up once again. Ms. Blackstone had a smirk that resembled something like a shark. "Would you kindly solve the problem, please?" It was not a question, no matter how much Ms. Blackstone sugar-coated it with words like 'kindly' and please'. Pippa slowly rose from her desk and walked up to the board and picked up a piece of chalk. She stared at the problem. That was all she could do. Her mind went blank. She had no idea what to do.

"We are waiting, Philippa." Pippa swallowed hard. She could hear a some giggles from behind her and her cheeks became hot with a humiliated blush.

"Well?" Ms. Blackstone finally asked impatiently. Pippa turned to face her, lifting her eyes, but not her head.

"I-I-I don't know how." More giggles. Pippa looked at the floor.

"I see." Ms. Blackstone replied, with a trace of loathing in her voice. "Would anyone care to enlighten Philippa? Ah yes, Mary Jenkins, come up. You may sit back down now, Philippa." Pippa surrendered the piece of chalk to Mary and walked back to her seat, her head low all the way,

Pippa sighed as she walked through the crowded lunchroom, her tray in her hand and her book under her arm. All the tables were crowded with other girls, all laughing and giggling amongst themselves in their separate groups. One table was particularly loud, but not quite as crowded. This table belonged to Bonnie Patterson and her small group of friends. Pippa wondered if she was the only one who thought Bonnie's friends were few because Bonnie was the nastiest girl in Ms. Nigel's boarding school.

_Very likely._

Bonnie was, just that- bonnie. With big blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde curls, she was practically a dream. And not the curls that looked like springs from a mattress all tight and coiled, but long wavy ones that cascaded in slim strands and glistened whenever the light hit them. Kind of like Pippa's, except her own, which were coal-black. And they didn't start curling until the ends.

Bonnie was as popular as she was beautiful. Every girl in the school would practically kill for a chance to be in her selected few friends. And every girl in the school worked their tail off not to be Bonnie's disliked few. Like Pippa.

Pippa tried to ignore the table and scanned the lunchroom to find an empty table. She finally found one, in a corner by a window. _Perfect_, she smiled to herself, walking briskly toward the table. Once there she set her tray down, and then put her book down beside it. Her history textbook had to weigh about a ton, but it was worth it. Pippa loved history; the faraway places, the glory, the romance of history. It intoxicated her. She flipped open her book to where she had marked it, on the third page about the Crusades

"Ahem." Pippa froze mid-bite and looked up. Bonnie was standing in front of her table, tray in hand. Her closest friends, Dorothy and Abigail were standing beside her. Dorothy was glaring at Pippa with her small brown eyes, her thin lips pressed in a frown. Abigail stood to the other side of Bonnie, with a nasty smirk on her face.

"Hello, Pippa," Bonnie greeted in her sugar-sweet voice. Pippa tried not to cringe and put her bread back down on her plate.

"Uh Hello," she stuttered. _Oh don't stutter you fool! _She scolded herself.

"What are you reading?" Bonnie asked, craning her neck to look at her book.

"Oh, uh, just some history," Pippa replied quietly. One of Bonnie perfectly-shaped eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"History? What for?"

"No reason. I just thought it was pretty interesting."

Bonnie laughed. Beside her Dorothy smirked and Abigail began her over-enthusiastic laugh. The second Bonnie stopped, she did as well, and she shut her lips for good measure.

"Interesting? History? Please!"

"It's true," Pippa insisted, beginning to get passionate. History was one of her loves; she was devoted to it body and soul. "All those people working together and fighting each other, all trying to make a life for themselves and carve new countries and places-" She stopped herself. Bonnie and her friends were staring blankly at her. Bonnie turned the book toward herself and looked at the page Pippa had been reading.

"Hmm. The Crusades." A spark shot into Bonnie's eye as she looked up at Pippa. "You like _this_?"

"Oh yes!" Pippa replied eagerly. Immediately she regretted her answer, and her enthusiasm.

"Pippa, I must say I'm surprised at you," Bonnie began coolly. "Going on about 'Fighting each other' and 'making new lives', and now this," she waved her hand over the book. "You're quite the little romantic." She stated.

Pippa didn't have to see herself to know that she was blushing. She could feel it creeping up into her cheeks, burning her skin as it neared. Dorothy snickered next to Bonnie.

"You're right, Bonnie," she agreed. "Why you should see all the books she has stashed in her trunk!"

"Not to mention the ones she keeps under her pillow!" Abigail added, nodding her head vigorously. Pippa stared at the book, trying to keep her breathing even. They were snooping _under her pillow_?

"You don't say?" Bonnie played on, one corner of her mouth rising into a smirk.

"Oh yeah! All of them are about knights and princesses and the like!" Abigail tittered with a shrill giggle.

"Knights and princesses? Oh come now Pippa! Aren't we a little old for that now?" Bonnie sneered. Pippa felt the tears building and she blinked them back. She would not cry. Not in front of them; even as they poked and laughed at her nearest and dearest fairy tales.

Dorothy snorted. "It's probably the closest she'll ever get to any romance!" Then she and Abigail burst out into laughter. Bonnie stood above her looking very smug and powerful.

That one did it. It cut. And it cut deeply. In a swift movement, Pippa snatched her book and practically ran out of the room, her head down and trying to block out the laughter as tears began to overflow.

Once in her dorm room, she flung herself onto her bed and let them fall freely, thought she still hated crying. Why couldn't she be strong for once in her life? She slipped her history book under her bed and reached under her pillow. She pulled out her book of fairytales and turned to her favorite page. She swiped at her tears so they wouldn't fall on and ruin it. On the page was a picture of a knight, one arm hold a sword in the air, and the other encircling a lady. He sword was raised in challenge and defense of anything that dared to try and bring harm upon them, but his face was turned toward the lady. She was gazing up at his, her long blonde hair falling nearly to her hips and bare except for a small silver coronet on top of her head.

Her heart nearly broke at the thought of this image of gallantry, love, and everything true and perfect, being made fun of. She clasped the book to her chest and rolled onto her back.

_If only fairytales could really happen..._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your kind reviews! I really appreciate it. I try to update as often as I can, so here's the next chapter. I thought it was about time we got some Pevensies in the picture. Enjoy!

"Ouch! Pippa, that hurt!" The little girl whined as Pippa brushed through her hair.

"Well then hold still, Nancy," Pippa scolded mildly, trying to keep her exasperation at bay. Honestly if the child would stop tugging her head away she would've been done by now!

"Really, Pippa; you're brushing hair, not slaying dragons," Bonnie chided from beside her, where she stood brushing another young girl's hair. Pippa didn't reply and she ignored the snickers coming from all around. It hadn't taken long for the events at lunch to circulate around the school.

As much as Pippa liked children, she wished the older girls didn't have to help with the younger ones. Most of them were spoiled and half of them were just plain uncooperative_. _

_Only one more year and then you can go home..._

Pippa had been counting down the days until she could go home ever since she came to school. As much as she enjoyed reading and history, education was never her favorite thing. She would've preferred to have stayed in her townhouse with her parents, slipping in and out of her father's study and devouring every book in the house. Better yet, she would've loved to go and visit her grandparents out in the country. There she could ride the ponies, read books, and venture around in the outdoors to her heart's content. But alas neither of those would help her get a job, and more importantly according to society, a husband. Not that boarding schools were great attractions either, but they at least taught basic domestic skills and how to behave properly.

_And apparently how to take care of children, _she noted.

When she was done with the girl's hair, she helped her into her bed, tucked her in for the night, and left the room. Her task was finished. She walked quietly down the long corridor toward her own dormitory. The room was dark when she entered and she used the light from the hall to guide here to her own bed and nightstand. She turned her lamp on and quickly changed into her nightgown. It was white flannel, perfect for the cold weather. The collar, thankfully, didn't run all the way up her neck. Instead it started at her collarbone and was trimmed with a bit of white lace and pink rosebuds covered the gown from the collar to the hem. The hem and the sleeves, which ended just below her elbow, were also trimmed with a bit of lace. After braiding her hair, she tied it off with a frayed piece of white fabric; there was no use in getting something fancy all wrinkled in your sleep. Then she slipped under the scratchy covers of her bed and tried to fall asleep.

As she waited, her eyes shut her entire body huddled beneath the covers, she listened as the other girls came into the dorm and got into their own beds, whispering back in forth with one another until the matron came by and told them to be quiet. Finally in the complete silence, sleep overcame her.

Pippa wasn't entirely sure what her dream had been about. She had been sitting in her classroom, Ms. Blackstone writing problems on the board and the other girls were copying them. She was feeling trapped, ashamed. Why couldn't she solve any of them? She could see Bonnie sitting in the front row, smirking back at her. But then it all went black and a noise rose up and filled her ears and her head, so clearly she could have sworn it was real. She woke with a start, eyes wide in alarm. But then she noticed she was in the same dark room, and her quick breaths became slower and calmer.

_What was that noise?_ She wondered, rolling onto her back and staring into nothing. It had been great and terrible at the same time; varied emotions flooded through her. How could she possibly feel so safe, and yet so terrified at the same time? She tried to clear it from her head, and she rolled over to try and fall back to sleep. Instead she saw light from the hallway coming in from beneath the door. Someone was still awake. _Maybe a drink of water will help, _she decided, and threw back her covers and climbed out of bed. The wood floor was ice-cold and sent shivers all through her body. She started off quickly, but then noticed the closer she got, the warmer she got. The floor that was lit up by the light outside the door... was warm. Curiosity furrowed her brow and she tentatively reached her hand to the doorknob, turned it slowly, and opened it.

She gasped in amazement. The sky was bright blue, with a warm yellow sun pointing straight at her; not blazing hot, but it spread comforting warmth onto her face. Trees towered over her, tall and strong, with their thick, dark trunks; their branches extended and covered with leaves of all color, the most vibrant leaves she had ever seen. A light breeze, so warm and soft, encircled her and blew leaves to the ground at her feet. It was a wood.

She stared in disbelief. Then she looked back into her dorm. Everyone was sound asleep, oblivious to the glorious sight before them. Glancing back at the wood, she felt drawn to it. She couldn't ignore it. It was practically calling her. She reached a foot out toward the ground. The tips of the grass, so light and smooth tickled her bare foot and she pulled back. She had to go in._ But_, she thought logically, _not just like this._ She hastily went back to her bed, for once thankful it was the closest to the door. She rushed with an excitement and thrill that was completely new to her. She quickly pulled on her boots, glancing up here and there to make sure the wood was still there. It was, and streams of sunlight still came in through the doorway, and that wonderful breeze still danced under her nose, filling her senses. She then pulled on her favorite gray sweater and headed back to the doorway, stopping dead once she got there. She was practically bursting with excitement, and yet this, she felt, was a moment to be savored.

Pippa reached one foot out and let it fall to the ground with barely a noise. Then she moved her other foot in, and she was in the wood completely, surrounded by beauty. She reached behind her and, not wanting to wake anyone, quietly closed the door. Once it was shut, she faced the wood again and sighed happily, a smile covering her face like no other. Then she started walking.

She had no destination, she just explored. At first her steps were slow and careful, but they soon grew to a regular pace and she took in all her surroundings. The breeze weaved its way around her, and then up through the tree branches, making the leaves shake in what almost sounded like a song. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt she ought to be more cautious, but she couldn't. She was filled with a peace and happiness that she had never experienced. Somehow, she felt like she belonged in this strange place that had come from nowhere.

But suddenly there was a noise, and the dream-like feelings ended. The emotions that had been lightly calling her were now screaming sense into her head. Something was coming, and quickly by the sounds of it. Her heart raced. Where was she? She glanced around, but couldn't find the door. Panic was beginning to overwhelm her as the sounds got closer and closer and closer until she saw it.

She recognized it was a wolf right away. She stared at it. It stopped and stared at her. Somewhere in the back of her mid she wondered what she must look like: in her nightgown, arms in front of her clutching her gray sweater, eyes filled with fear. It must've been quite a sight. The rest of her mind was wondering what this wolf was going to do to her. It didn't look too dangerous, but it certainly didn't look friendly. Its amber eyes were glowering at her and it kept its head low to the ground.

"Who are you? State your business, stranger."

Pippa's eyes grew wide with astonishment and fear. Her breath caught in her throat. _Did that wolf just...talk? _Before she could reply, more footsteps were heard and two women appeared on horseback, along with a centaur. She had never been so happy to see humans in all her life.

"What's all this?" One of the women asked. Pippa looked up at her. She was older than the other and a bit taller too.

"A stranger, Your Majesty," The wolf responded, eyes never moving off of Pippa. The centaur moved forward and stood so he was nearly hoof-to-toe with Pippa.

"Well? Who are you?" He demanded, glowering down at her.

"Uh m-my name is Pippa. Pippa Dean."

"And what is your business here?"

"Really, Oreius, you'll terrify her!" Another voice called. This was the voice of the younger girl. It was light and friendly, just like her smile. She looked at Pippa. "It's alright, we won't hurt you. We're just curious. How did you come to be in Narnia?"

Pippa's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, but what is Narnia?"

The younger laughed. "It's a place, where you are right now. Didn't you know?" Pippa shook her head.

"No I-I'm from England. I opened a door and suddenly I was here." At the word England, both ladies turned to each other.

"England?" The older asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"By the mane, she's just like us," The younger girl breathed. Then louder she asked, "So you are, in fact, human? Not some... beardless dwarf?"

"Lu! A _beardless dwarf_?"

"Well you never know!" The younger defended.

"If you please, I am human," Pippa answered. Lucy smiled at her.

"Well then, you must come with us to Cair Paravel, our castle. Don't worry; you'll be perfectly safe and it's such a lovely place to be!" Lucy enthused.

A castle! Pippa's heart nearly leapt at the thought of seeing it. And the girl, who looked about her age, seemed so friendly. But no doubt someone would find her missing soon enough. And she doubted anyone would believe this. _No_, she sadly reasoned,_ I'd better turn back and go home_. Before she could answer, the older girl spoke.

"Lu, don't you think we ought to introduce ourselves first? She may want to know whose castle she's going to."

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" Lucy laughed and turned to Pippa. "I'm Queen Lucy, and this is my sister, Queen Susan. And this," she waved one arm around the wood. "Is Narnia!" Pippa nearly gasped. _Queens? Real Queens? I hope I don't offend them..._

"I thank you, Your Majesties. Only... well I left without telling anyone and I'm certain they'll be looking for me soon. I think I should go back." At this a frown came on Queen Susan's face, and even Queen Lucy looked very sullen. A wave of gloom came over Pippa as well. "Please, don't be offended, it's just that I-"

"Oh no!" Queen Lucy interrupted, shaking her head. "We're not offended; it's just...well..."

"You can't go back," Queen Susan finished. Pippa stared at her.

"What?" She was so shocked she forgot to add 'Your Majesty'.

"You see, it can't be done. Once you're here, you're here. At least until Aslan says so," Queen Susan explained. For an unknown reason, Pippa shivered at the name Aslan, and pulled her sweater tighter around herself.

"Who's Aslan?"

"He created all of this," Queen Lucy once again gestured toward Narnia. "He's the real King of Narnia. He decides...well, everything." She paused as Pippa took in the information. "I know this is a bit of a shock for you, and we're truly sorry. But you can come and stay with us, we'd be very glad to have you, until you go home." She may have said 'until', but it sounded more like 'if'. Pippa thought about it. _Why not? It's not like you can go anywhere_, she reasoned. _Besides_, a shy smile slowly broke out across her face, _it might be fun_.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. I'd love to come." Queen Lucy beamed at her.

"Excellent! I promise, you will love it!" Pippa's smile grew at the young queen's words, until she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned and saw the once-terrifying centaur gallantly bowing and holding out his arm.

"If you would take my arm, miss?" She tentatively obeyed and before she knew what happened, she was sitting on the mighty centaur's back. "It might be a safer journey for you if you were to put your arms around me." It was said very formally with no- _how do the other girls phrase it?-_ _dirtiness_ intended, but Pippa still couldn't help the slight blush that crept up her cheeks as she put her arms around the centaur's middle. She looked over at Queen Lucy, who was smiling and Pippa couldn't help but wonder if she was laughing at her.

"Alright then, everyone. Off we go!" And with that, Queen Lucy and her horse took off, followed by Queen Susan and the Pippa, the wolf bursting ahead past everyone to keep look out on the journey to Cair Paravel.


	3. Chapter 3

Once, on a trip long ago, Pippa had seen Buckingham Palace, or at least the outside of it. It had been even more beautiful in person than it had in the various pictures Pippa had seen. But as beautiful as it was, it was nothing compared to Cair Paravel.

There it sat on a cliff, overlooking the Eastern Sea on one side, and all of Narnia on the other side. The walls were made of a sandy-colored stone, surrounded by foliage and trees. It was utterly breathtaking. As they neared, Pippa could see Narnians going about their daily lives, some rushing to and fro, others standing guard, and some laughing and talking. No matter what their occupation, all seemed to be quite happy. It was a marvel. Pippa was also surprised by the variety of Narnians. There were centaurs, fauns, minotaurs, and animals of nearly every sort. A fox was talking to a beaver! And yet they seemed to be getting along well; the fox was even laughing.

Once in what was obviously the courtyard, the ladies, with the assistance of a couple of fauns, dismounted. Pippa, on her own, simply slid off the centaur and quietly thanked him. In response, he bowed and then left. The Queens approached her and Queen Lucy slid her arm through Pippa's. Up close, Pippa noted, Queen Lucy looked about her age and was only a few inches taller than she was.

"Well, here we are. What do you think?"

"It's..._lovely_, Your Majesty," Pippa replied, gazing at the castle once more.

"Wait until you see the inside. Come on, I'll show you."

"If you two don't mind," Queen Susan interrupted, "I think I'll go bathe and change. Supper should be ready in an hour or so and I for one need to freshen up after that ride." With a small nod to Pippa, Queen Susan glided off into the castle. Queen Lucy turned to Pippa.

"Hmm, I think Su's right. It will be time to change for dinner soon, and Su _insists_ we all change," The young Queen rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you what: how about I show you around until we get to the bedrooms where we can change, and I'll show you the rest of it tomorrow?"

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, but I don't have any clothes."

Queen Lucy waved the words away. "No bother, you can borrow some of mine; at least until we get some made for you."

"Well if you're certain it wouldn't be any trouble..."

"Not at all! Come on, let's go."

She nodded in agreement and allowed the Queen to lead her inside. The floor was made from beautiful stone. All through the room, there were columns, as tall as the trees, all with gold at the tops. At the end of the room there was a dais with four thrones, with a large window behind them where the sun shone in. The thrones looked like they were stone, with gold engravings on them; she couldn't see exactly what from a distance. She imagined two of them belonged to the Queens, but she wondered who the others belonged to.

"Queen Lucy?"

"Yes?" Lucy answered, leading her up a flight of stairs.

"Are those your thrones?"

"Yes, they are. Well two of them belong to Susan and I. The other belong to our brothers, Peter and Edmund. You'll meet them tonight." _Brothers? Oh no... _

Pippa had nothing against boys or men. It was simply being able to have a conversation with them was a problem. Every time someone of the male gender spoke to her, she was either too vague or too bubbly or she would start blushing and tripping over her words. In the end, they lost interest. She was also very bad at coming up with topics for discussion.

Subconsciously, she had started chewing on the inside of her lip. She must have looked nervous because the Queen said, "Don't worry; they're very nice. I'm sure you'll like them." Immediately Pippa stopped chewing and looked up with a blush.

"Oh I'm sure I will. And I hope they like me as well."

"Of course they will! There aren't many people Peter and Edmund don't like. Unless you're petty and always following them around and bat your eyelashes all the time. But you don't seem like that kind of person," Queen Lucy concluded with a laugh. Pippa laughed too.

"I'm quite certain I'm not too petty, or likely to follow them around without them wanting me too, and I certainly don't bat my eyelashes!"

As they laughed and talked, the Queen continued giving her a tour until they came to a corridor of doors. "Here we are. Now your room will be right...here!" She announced, coming to a door that was cracked open. She pushed it in all the way and ushered Pippa in. Pippa entered and stopped dead. "Is everything all right?" The Queen asked. "We can always find you another one if you don't like it."

"No, no! It's not that, it's just...I've never had a room like this before," Pippa replied, still entranced. On the left side of the room there was a vanity, minus a mirror. Instead, a full-length mirror was standing next to it. Next to the mirror and directly across from where Pippa stood, were two large glass doors. Pale green velvet curtains, trimmed in gold, hung on either side of the doors. Pippa approached the doors slowly, her feet echoing on the stone floor. She opened the doors and stepped outside onto a landing with a stone wall. It looked out over the sea. The sun was beginning to set and the sky had changed from blue to pink and light purple. The sun made the waves sparkle with every movement. The waves rippled as they bunched up together, and then crashed down on the sandy beach.

"Do you like it?" Pippa nearly jumped; she had forgotten the Queen was still there. She turned and went back into her room. That's when she saw her bed. It had four tall posts made of dark wood and the covers and curtains around it matched the curtains by the doors.

"Oh yes, it's perfect!" Pippa practically gushed. Queen Lucy grinned.

"Excellent! Just give me a few moments to go get some dresses for you to try on." The Queen left Pippa alone. Pippa took the moment to let out the girlish squeal of excitement she'd been holding in. The place was marvelous! And she had her own room; Pippa couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed that luxury.

"Here we are!" Queen Lucy announced herself, carrying three dresses. "These should fit you, and they'll last until we have you measured for new ones tomorrow." The Queen laid them out on the bed and Pippa ventured over. They were all made from very fine material. One was plain dark green, like a Christmas tree. Another was turquoise with dark turquoise flowers and vines all over it. The third was a simple white with lace trimming. "Sorry if they're a bit plain; these were the only ones I could fined that would fit you," Queen Lucy apologized, looking at Pippa.

"Please, don't apologize; they're all beautiful." Pippa let her fingers run over them, feeling all the soft materials.

"I'm glad you like them. Now how about we both get changed, and I'll come back in a few minutes with someone to fix our hair? I just saw mine and I'm sure Susan would have a fit if I arrived at supper like this!"

"That sounds fine. I imagine my hair isn't exactly in the best condition either," Pippa laughed. The Queen smiled and left with a small wave and left Pippa on her own. Pippa looked at the dresses and decided on the green. She pulled off her nightgown and slipped into the dress. It was soft, and much warmer than her nightgown had been, since it went all the way to the floor. She then eyed herself in the mirror. It did look quite nice on her; pretty even. It brought out the fairness of her complexion and the color of her eyes. She only had to wait another minute or so before there was a knock.

"Pippa? Are you all ready?" Queen Lucy called in.

"Ready!" Pippa called back and the Queen burst through the door. Following her was a dryad, with her fair hair covered in flowers and a very unusual dress that looked almost leaf-like.

"Pippa, this is Azalea. Azalea, this is Lady Pippa," Lucy introduced. The dryad smiled and curtsied before walking over to Pippa's vanity and putting down the various ribbons and brushes that she held in her arms.

"Queen Lucy," Pippa whispered. "I'm not a lady." Lucy smiled smugly.

"You are now, by order of the Queen."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Pippa agreed with a smile.

"And one other thing."

"Yes?"

"No more 'Your majesty' or 'Queen Lucy'; it's just Lucy."

Peter, in all his boredom, scanned the tables in the banquet hall. There were three of them in all: one horizontal and two vertical, put together to almost make a U. He sat with his siblings at the horizontal table, with a great window behind him and all the people in front of him. _Well, most of them anyway_. He sighed and rested his chin on his fist, which was propped up against his chair. Usually it was Susan who held everyone up, but tonight Lucy was the one making them all wait. That is, Lucy and her new friend.

"So you just found her in the woods?" He heard Edmund ask.

"Yes. It was awfully strange, but I suppose it's possible," Susan replied with a shrug.

"Well what's she like?"

"I don't really know, Ed; I only talked to her for a few minutes. She hardly spoke at all on the ride back. But she does seems like a nice girl, but terribly shy."

"Shy as in quiet? That'll be nice for a change: a lady guest who knows when to shut-up."

"Edmund!"

"Well it's true! Those ladies from Calormen were terrible! All they did was talk and bat their eyelashes!" Edmund defended. Susan sat back in her chair with a huff.

"Don't pout and slouch Su; it isn't ladylike."

"Oh shut-up Ed."

Peter couldn't help but smirk and look at his brother, who was smirking back from the other side of Susan.

"Su, how long ago did you say you left Lu and her new friend?" Peter asked impatiently.

"About an hour ago. Lucy was talking about giving her a tour."

"Great," Edmund muttered. "Supper will be served in three days."

"I don't think we'll have to wait that long," Susan said, sitting up. "Here they come now."

Sure enough, Lucy came in with another girl, their arms linked and laughing happily with each other. Peter and Edmund rose as they approached. When Lucy caught sight of them, she smiled and waved, then began dragging the poor girl behind her as she made her way over to her family.

"Hello Peter, Ed. I'd like you to meet my friend, Lady Pippa. Pippa, this is my brother Peter," Lucy gestured towards him. "And Edmund." Peter and Edmund bowed and Pippa curtsied. When she rose, Peter got a good look at her. She was short, even shorter than Lucy. Her hair was black and long, but had been neatly braided. In her hair, she wore a gold headband with green stones, the same color of her dress. Her complexion was fair and her lips were somewhere between pink and red. Her eyes, nearly hidden by her lashes, were bright and large, but not too large. All in all, she was quite pretty.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel Lady Pippa, we're very glad to have you," He said warmly, holding out his hand. Lady Pippa smiled up at him, she was awfully short, and shook his hand.

"Thank you," She replied softly with a shy smile. "I'm very glad to be here." He smiled back.

"Over here Pippa, you can sit next to me," Lucy said, beginning to lead her away to her seat next to Edmund.

"But Lucy isn't that where Mr. Tumnus usually sits?" Edmund pointed out. Lucy froze.

"Oh that's right. Well no matter, I'm sure there's a seat somewhere-"

Pippa was beginning to blush. Wasn't it just like her to cause a dilemma?

"As it happens," Peter interrupted Lucy. "There's an empty seat here next to me. Would you care to sit here, Lady Pippa?"

"Thank you, I would," Pippa replied and Peter pulled out the chair for her. Pippa looked a bit surprised; never in her life had anyone pulled out a chair for her, especially not a male! She took her seat and mentally began preparing herself for an evening of awkward silence. Peter motioned for everyone to begin eating before he took his seat.

"So Lady Pippa," He began casually, helping himself to a roll from the basket in front of him. "How do you like Narnia so far?"

"It's very lovely, especially the outdoors. Not that Cair Paravel isn't lovely too-" She added quickly, but Peter's laugh cut her off.

"I know; the castle is pretty, but it can't compare to the outdoors. I agree wholeheartedly." He smiled, handing her the basket of rolls. She smiled back and accepted it.

Maybe this evening wouldn't be painful after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Sure enough, the evening was a great success, at least to Pippa's thinking. The High King's easy manners and gentle humor calmed her nerves and she soon found herself at ease. They discussed history, horses, Narnia, and just about anything that came to mind. He told her about the history of Narnia, and about most of the other countries surrounding it. Much to the King's surprise, she seemed interested and he invited her to come to his study sometime and see his map. She answered that she would be happy to and the supper ended on that note.

Susan was the first to rise and all the others in the room followed her example. Edmund escorted her away from the table and Mr. Tumnus escorted Lucy. Peter therefore held his arm out to Pippa.

"Would you like to come to the Great Hall with all of us? There'll likely be some music and dancing, and no doubt Mr. Tumnus will have a good story or two to tell."

Pippa tried her best not to smile like an idiot in front of the King as she rose. It was nice of the King to invite her along, and give her his arm; she didn't want to make him regret it. She daintily Put her hand on his arm and accepted his invitation.

"Of course," He began. "If you're tired and want to go to bed, everyone would understand." She had spoken with him the entire evening, and yet she hadn't seen his eyes as clearly as she could at that moment. They were blue, but more of a gray-blue, like crystal-clear water. At the moment they were filled with a gentlemanly concern and she tried not to blush.

"Oh no, I'm not very tired at all. And I would love to hear some of Mr. Tumnus's stories; Lucy says they are excellent."

Peter laughed. "They certainly are. Tumnus has a great talent for telling stories." He leaned in closer and she could the laughter in his eyes. "He also possesses a great talent for exaggerating."

Pippa failed at suppressing her grin and Peter didn't bother to try and hide his. Together they walked into the Great Hall.

"Pippa, over here!" Lucy called when she entered the room. "There's someone you have to meet!" Peter led Pippa over to his sister. "Pippa, this," Lucy gestured to the faun next to her. "Is Mr. Tumnus. Mr. Tumnus, this is Lady Pippa."

Mr. Tumnus bowed deeply to Peter and Pippa and rose with a smile. "So _this_ is the famous Lady Pippa I've been hearing about all evening. Really, Queen Lucy, you didn't give her beauty nearly enough justice." Pippa's cheeks began to turn bright pink as she thought of something to say back. Why did every compliment have to leave her at loss for words?

_Because you rarely receive any and aren't used to handling them._

It wasn't exactly a pleasant thought, but it was true nonetheless.

"You're too kind Mr. Tumnus. I've heard a lot about you as well." Mr. Tumnus's brow rose. "Mainly about your stories." Mr. Tumnus smiled.

"Ah yes, I do always seem to be telling one story or another."

"Speaking of which," Peter began. "I do hope you have one for us tonight."

"Well as a matter of fact, Your Majesty, I was just thinking today about one of my particular favorites..."

The stories, music, and conversation carried on well into the night. By the time Pippa rested her head on the soft pillow in her warm bed, she was already asleep.

Pippa rolled over onto her side and gazed out the glass door from her bed. The sun was climbing into the sky, its rays stretching out like long arms; it almost resembled a body waking up from a long sleep. Pippa yawned and pulled the covers up to her chin, enjoying the warmth they provided on the chilly morning. Her first night in Narnia had been positively splendid. She couldn't remember enjoying herself so much. Everyone had been so friendly and polite. And the Kings and Queens were the best company she had ever had. The High King had been particularly attentive...

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered.

"It's Azalea, Lady Pippa." A muffled voice replied.

"Come in." Azalea walked in, carrying three gowns in her arms.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Azalea asked politely, carefully laying out the dresses on the end of Pippa's bed.

"I did, thank you. And did you?"

Azalea looked a bit surprised by the question, but pleased.

"Yes, I did, thank you. Queen Susan found these in her wardrobe and thought they might fit you." Pippa climbed out of the giant bed and walked over to view the dresses. One was deep purple velvet with golden thread around the neckline, the hem, the sleeves, and just under the bust. Another was very similar, except instead of purple, the dress was a dark pink and the thread was silver. Unlike the other dress, the skirt opened in a triangle-shape in the front, revealing a white skirt underneath the pink. The third and final was exactly like the purple dress, except it was pale blue with silver thread.

"Which would you like to wear today, Lady Pippa?" The dryad asked, holding up the other two gowns Lucy had given her.

"I think I'll wear this blue one here," Pippa responded, picking up the dress.

"Very good, Your Ladyship. I'll just put these away then." Azalea picked up the other gowns and put them all into a wardrobe by the bed. "Will you need any help with the dress, Lady Pippa?"

"No, thank you Azalea, I'll be fine. Where should I go once I'm done changing?"

"Queen Susan asked me to invite you to eat breakfast with her and Queen Lucy today in her rooms. I'm to show you the way once you're done changing." With a small curtsey, Azalea stepped out while Pippa changed into the dress. Pippa almost left the room before she remembered her bed. She always made her bed at school, so she began to make it; despite the fact that it was three times as large as her regular bed.

"Lady Pippa?" Azalea called in after awhile. "Are you alright?"

"Fine; I'm almost done making my bed." Azalea practically burst into the room, a bewildered look of her face.

"Making your bed? You don't have to do that." Pippa stopped, and looked just as bewildered as Azalea.

"What do you mean?"

"Well that's for me to do." Azalea said with a little laugh. "You're a lady; no one expects you to make your own bed."

"Oh." Pippa slid off the bed. "In that case, I suppose I'm ready."

Breakfast with Queen Susan had turned into a very long meeting with the dressmaker. She had been measured and then she and the two Queens picked out various fabrics. All in all, she was going to have nine different dresses, and the Queens were giving her the ones she had borrowed from them. After a morning of colors and compliments and commands to stand up straight, Pippa was ready for a bit of fresh air.

She had proposed a walk and Queen Susan politely refused, saying she had to plan the coming week's menus with the cook. Lucy also had to refuse, as the dressmaker claimed she had grown a bit and needed to be measured again. Pippa offered to stay with her but Lucy shook her said.

"No, run along while you still can," Lucy said with a dramatic sigh. Pippa giggled quietly and left. As she walked through the castle, most of the Narnians said hello and addressed her by her name; she wished she could've done the same, but she had no idea who most of them were. Finally, she got outside where it was quieter. Well, at least she thought it was until she heard grunting and metal clanging. She walked carefully toward the back of the castle, where she hadn't seen the day before.

There were two fields with a great fence around them and a line of fencing in between. In one, there were targets and a few fauns stood shooting arrows; in the other field Oreius stood, watching King Peter and King Edmund fight. Or practice fighting. She wasn't quite sure which. She didn't have a chance to find out either; a few moments after she reached the fence, King Peter knocked King Edmund's sword out of his hand and cornered him, the point of his sword near Edmund's throat.

"Are you awake yet?" The High King teased his brother. The younger King frowned.

"No, and thanks to that smack on the head you gave me, I really want to go back to bed," He moaned, reaching behind his head and rubbing it. King Peter grinned and put his sword in his scabbard, which was hanging at his side.

"I think that's all we're going to get out of him today, Oreius," The High King called to the centaur.

"Very well," The grave creature replied, arms folded across his chest. "Perhaps tonight King Edmund will go to bed at a decent hour and be prepared for practice tomorrow; instead of dancing with the dryads until dawn." King Peter laughed and threw an arm around his blushing brother, leading him off the field.

"I only danced with a few. And I went to bed at midnight.," She heard King Edmund mutter as they came near.

"A few? Oh come on, Ed!"

"Alright, so maybe more than a few. I can't help it if I'm in high demand. After all," He looked up at his brother with a smile. "With the High King getting as old as he is, they need someone who can dance without getting tired. How old are you again, Pete? Twenty..._three_?" King Peter gave him a shove and Edmund fell laughing onto the ground. The High King shook his head and walked away. Then he spotted Pippa.

"Good morning, Lady Pippa," He greeted, putting one hand on the fence and leaping over it. Pippa had to remind herself to respond.

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"How was your first night in Narnia?"

"Very nice thank you. And yours?" She paused. "That is to say, how was your night, not your first night?" She corrected. The corners of his mouth pulled up a little bit and she tried not to look too embarrassed.

"Mine was fine, thank you. Where are you off to?"

"Nowhere particular, I just thought I would come out and get a bit of fresh air," She replied.

"Would you mind if I came along? I usually like to take a walk about the place in the morning as well." Here he looked a bit embarrassed. "You'll think me a bit silly, but even though I have excellent guards, I still like to go around and make sure everything and everyone is well in the morning."

"That doesn't sound silly at all; I think it's a good idea. And I would be very glad if you came along." He smiled at her and they were off.

Through their walk, Peter noted that Pippa didn't need constant conversation. Unlike most girls he had met, she was fairly silent and perfectly content with it. And that was fine by him! They had made small talk in the beginning, but all conversation from the evening before seemed to die away. And yet there was no need from either of them to fill the silence; both were perfectly content to enjoy silent company and marvel at their surroundings. Overall, it was a pleasant walk.

They walked all around the outside of the castle, Peter occasionally pointing out a few places. Then he led her down on the beach. The sand was smooth and nearly white. The noise from the sea filled their ears and the salty smell of the water filled their noses.

"It's beautiful," She breathed.

"It certainly is," Peter agreed softly. Then he moved suddenly. "Did you see that?"

Pippa turned to him. "See what?"

"That." He lowered his head next to hers and put one arm around her, turning her to the northern part of the sea. With his other arm he pointed. There was nothing.

"I don't see anything, Your Majesty."

"Wait for it..."

Then she saw it. A person-no, a fish, no... What was it? It leaped through the air, throwing its arms out and laughing before diving headfirst into the water, its tailfin flapping behind it. She gasped.

"Was that a mermaid?"

"That's right," Peter answered.

"Oh I've never seen one before, except in books. Oh look! There's another!" She pointed they watched as the mermaids jumped around in the air, waving to them. Peter and Pippa waved back.

"I can't believe it. This is all so..." She trailed off as she turned toward him, and he turned toward her. . "Incredible..." She finished in barely a whisper. Both of them became acutely aware of the lack of space between them and abruptly looked away, each blushing and Peter straightening himself up. But neither moved away completely; they simply stood in silence and watched the sea.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter, things will get interesting (but probably not how you think). Reviews are appreciated, if you have time.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tisroc sighed as his son continued to babble on about wanting the Narnian Queen. In truth, the Tisroc could care less about what his son wanted, but he did care about Narnia. Over the past ten years, since the four Kings and Queens arrived, Narnia had become a very powerful country. Just the kind of country the Tisroc would like for himself.

"So can I go to Narnia and meet the Queen? I swear I will not be able to think of anything else until I do!" Rabadash implored. The Tisroc tried to refrain from laughing. It wasn't as though his son did much thinking at all. He looked at his son.

Rabadash had that ridiculous pout on his face, much too immature for a man of his age, and not to mention a man of his god breeding. Sometimes the Tisroc caught himself contemplating what had happened to make his son so childish and stupid. But there were too many possibilities and many other things to contemplate; such as gaining Narnia. The Tisroc rose from his chair behind his desk.

"We shall see, my son, we shall see. Now off with you, so I may think," The Tisroc replied with a wave of his hand. His son's frown deepened, but he said nothing and left. The Tisroc sighed with relief, and sat back down. Now it was time for real planning.

Right on cue, there was a knock on his door. "Enter," he called. The door opened and a woman appeared, closing the door behind her. She walked toward the desk and curtsied.

"You wished to see me, Sire?" She asked in a low voice.

"I did, Farrah Tarkheena. Please, sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. She sat down gracefully, her dark robe flowing around her. The Tisroc smiled wickedly.

At twenty-one, Farrah Tarkheena was Calormen's greatest beauty. She was also rapidly becoming the Tisroc's greatest weapon. She gazed at him expectantly with her cat-like eyes, dark brown with flecks of gold.

"You are aware that my son is interested in the barbarian queen?"

"I am, Sire."

"While I would be perfectly happy to see my son wedded to a beautiful lady, a queen no less, I do not believe there is anything for Calormen to gain from it." She raised a brow.

"You do not care for an alliance with Narnia? True, half of them are barbarians and the other half animals, but they are powerful," She pointed out carefully, not wanting to offend the Tisroc.

"Ah yes, they are powerful; a great, prospering nation. However, I do not wish for an alliance." He leaned over his desk. "I want more."

A smile graced the Tarkheena's face. "What did you have in mind?"

Pippa's first week in Narnia was coming to an end, as hard as it was to believe. The country of Narnia and all its inhabitants were quickly working their way into her heart. All the Kings and Queens had been wonderful to her, especially Lucy and Peter. Lucy shared her curiosity and thoughtfulness, and Peter shared her passion for history and all things...well, medieval-like. He was also the perfect companion for a walk or a conversation.

"Race you!" Lucy suddenly shouted as Cair Paravel came in sight, interrupting Pippa's thoughts. Lucy and her horse took off, leaving Peter and Pippa groaning behind her. After three hours of running nearly all over Narnia, a race was the last thing they wanted.

"Race yourself, I'm through!" Peter yelled back as Lucy disappeared from sight. He looked over at Pippa, who didn't look at all comfortable. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"I'm fine, Peter; it's just been awhile since I last rode," She explained. Peter nodded with a knowing smile. Pippa was fairly glad she was on a first name basis with all the Kings and Queens; saying 'Your Majesty' and 'Your Highness' all the time had become a bit much.

"Peter! Pippa, come quickly!" They heard Lucy yell. Without a second thought, Peter and Pippa urged their horses forward until they finally spotted Lucy on a hill looking over the sea.

"What is it?" Peter asked, hopping off of his horse and running up to his sister, Pippa close behind him.

"Look, down there." Lucy pointed down at the beach. A worn rowboat sat in the sand on the shoreline.

"It's a boat," He stated.

"But look," said Pippa. "There's something in it." Sure enough a bundle in the bottom, but they could hardly make out what it was, being so far off.

"What's all this?" Edmund's voice came from behind them as he approached. Then he saw the boat. "Where did that come from?"

"Only one way to find out," Peter answered and carefully made his way down the hill, Edmund and the girls following. Once on the beach and nearing the boat, they could see the bundle was a blanket covering something. Peter put out his arm to signal them all the stop. Then with one hand on his sword, he reached down with the other and yanked the blanket away.

Lying on the floor of the boat was a young woman, dressed in a dirty brown dress. Her long, chocolate-colored curls covered her shoulder and some of her face. Her skin was dark like caramel. She had been asleep, but her brow furrowed as the blanket was removed. Her eyes blinked open and fell upon the four. Her eyes opened completely and she gasped, sitting up.

"It's alright," Peter assured her. "You're safe, we won't harm you." The woman looked terrified.

"Where am I?"

"In Narnia," Peter answered. The woman blinked, fear slowly draining away.

"Narnia? You mean, this isn't Calormen?"

"I'm afraid not." This time it was Edmund who answered, stepping forward with Pippa and Lucy.

"Oh thank Tash!" The woman breathed with noticeable relief.

"Um, Miss," Peter spoke up. "Would you care to come out of the boat?" He held out his hand.

"Oh yes, thank you," She replied with a grateful smile. She took his hand and he helped her out. Despite her ragged shin-length dress, Pippa noted, she was quite elegant looking.

"I'm High King Peter," Peter introduced himself. "And this is my brother King Edmund, my sister Queen Lucy, and our friend Lady Pippa. Might we have your name?"

The young woman looked up at him and replied softly. "My name is Farrah."

Sorry it's a tad short, but I'll probably be able to update again tomorrow. I also tried spacing things out a little more, so let me know what you think. Hopefully things don't look too mushed together. Hope you liked it, and please review if you can!


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Edmund swung his sword toward Peter's neck. "Two new visitors in a week. Strange, isn't it?"

Peter leaned his hand back, only to lunge forward with his own sword. "Yes, but not impossible. Besides, they came from two different places."

Edmund jumped back. "Who do you like better?"

Peter stopped. "What kind of question is that?" In his surprise, he missed Edmund's sword coming and it smacked him in the shoulder.

"Apparently a good one," Edmund teased. "So, what's your answer?"

"I don't know. Offhand I'd say Pippa. I've known her longer and we get along pretty well."

Ed smirked. "So we've all noticed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Peter swung his sword at Edmund.

Edmund ducked. "Never mind; what about Farrah?"

Peter huffed. "I don't know! I've only known her a day, not even! What's with all the questions?"

Edmund shrugged and backed away, preparing for his next move. "No reason. Just curious."

There was a pause, before Peter spoke up. "And how about you?"

"What about me?" Edmund blocked his brother's sword with his own.

"Who do you like?"

"There both alright I guess. Pippa seems nice enough. Farrah kinda makes me nervous, but so do most girls." Edmund smiled at his brother. "Don't worry, I don't aim to become competition for you."

"Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Peter blocked his brother's oncoming sword with his sword.

"Oh come on, don't make me tell you!"

"Tell me _what_?"

"You mean you don't like her?"

"Like _who_?"

"Pippa of course! Who else?"

"Well sure I like her, why wouldn't I?"

"No reason, but do you _like_ her?"

Peter swung his sword at Ed's neck. "Really Ed!"

"Do you?"

He swung again "Ed!"

"_Well_?"

"Edmund!" Peter had his brother cornered, the tip of his sword inches from his brother's throat.

Ed swallowed with a grin. "Should I take that as a 'yes'?" Peter's face grew a tell-tale red.

"Alright," Oreius's voice called from the other end of the field. "That's all for today. Good work, Your Majesties." With a curt nod, the centaur left the field. The brother's didn't move. Edmund squirmed.

"You know, Pete, you can put that down now."

Peter lowered his sword. "Sorry," He muttered. "But really Edmund, you're as bad as Susan!"

"Speaking of which," Edmund sauntered up to his brother. "I wouldn't recommend repeating your little confession to her or Lucy; they'll have your baby's name all picked out before you pop the question."

He bolted off, laughing, but his laugh was cut short with a yelp as Peter's sword smacked into his behind.

Just a little brother talk. Sorry it's short, I'm having a busy week. Will update soon, though. Please review if you can!


End file.
